gleefandomcom-20200222-history
I'm a Slave 4 U
I'm a Slave 4 U is a song that is featured in the season two tribute episode Britney/Brittany. It's originally performed by Britney Spears from her album Britney. It was sung by Brittany Pierce in a dream sequence while she was at the dentist (Carl was included in several scenes of her fantasy). During the number, Brittany is seen singing in many Britney Spears-like costumes, instead of just one like the other fantasies (like the red catsuit from Oops!... I Did It Again, ''the outfit with a snake from ''I'm A Slave 4 U at the VMA's, and the famous white diamond bodysuit from Toxic). The song was performed on the Glee Tour 2011. Lyrics I know I may be young, But I've got feelings, too And I need to do what I feel like doing So let me go and just listen All you people look at me like I'm a little girl Well, did you ever think it'd be okay for me to step into this world? Always saying little girl don't step into the club Well, I'm just trying to find out why 'cause dancin's what I love yeah (Now, watch me) Get it, get it, ooh Get it, get it, (Do you like it?) whoooa Get it, get it, oh Panting (It just feels good) I know I may come off quiet, may come off shy But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy What's practical is logical, what the hell who cares? All I know is I'm so happy when you dancing there I'm a slave for you I cannot hold it; I cannot control it I'm a slave for you I won't deny hide it; I'm not trying to hide it Baby, don't you wanna dance upon me, (I just wanna dance next to you) To another time and place? Oh, baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me? (Are you ready?) Leaving behind my name and age. (Let's go) (Like that) (You like it, yeah) (Now watch me) Get it get it, ooh Get it get it, (Do you like it?) Whoooa Get it get it, oh Panting (It just feels good) I really wanna dance, tonight with you. (I just can't help myself) I really wanna do what you want me to. (I just feel I let myself go) I really wanna dance, tonight with you. (I wanna see you move) I really wanna do what you want me to. (Uh Uh Uh) Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, (I just wanna dance next to you) To another time and place? Oh, baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me? (Are you ready?) Leaving behind my name, and age. I'm a slave for you. (Take that now) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it. I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good) I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it Get it get it, oooh Get it get it, whoooa Get it get it, oh Panting Get it get it, oooh Get it get it, whoooa Get it get it, oh Panting I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now, here we go now) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it. (Do you like it when I move) I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny, (Yeah, yeah) I'm not trying to hide it. Like that? Trivia * At one stage in the song where Dr. Carl is lying on the dentist's chair and Brittany is dancing at the head of the chair, her boob presses against his head. * The clothing worn by Brittany in the performace of this song were copied from the official clips of Britney in I'm A Slave 4 U, Toxic and Oops... I Did It Again. Toxic and "Oops... I Did It Again" also interpreted in the same episode, but "Oops... I Did It Again" was cut. *This is the first solo that Brittany has had Photos Brittany Sing and Perform "i'm A Slave 4 U".jpg Dibujo.jpg ImSages.jpg Britney glee epsiode.jpg Glee2-2-2.jpg Morris-with-snake-465x308.jpg Slave-4-U-Glee-Brittany-01-2010-09-28.jpg 180px-Brittany In Toxic .jpg BritneyBrittany.jpg Ep 2 i'm A Slave 4 U 3.jpg Ep 2 i'm A Slave 4 U 4.jpg Glee-Im-A-Slave-4-U-FanMade.jpg slave4u.png|source: weheartit.com Brittney Britney.jpg Glee - Britney 1.jpg Glee202-Brit3.jpg Slave 4 u.jpg Videos thumb|300px|right thumb|left|300pxthumb|300px|right Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Glee: The Music, Dance Party